


Няньки

by Derek_Hale



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derek_Hale/pseuds/Derek_Hale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон знал, что альтруизм не доведёт его до добра</p>
            </blockquote>





	Няньки

В следующий раз, когда Джон хотя бы на секунду задумается над тем, чтобы поддаться на уговоры Руди, он найдёт Ричарда и попросит его о маленькой услуге. Всего лишь один не очень сильный хук с правой, чтобы мозги встали на место. И тогда вечер пятницы Джон Кеннекс сможет провести гораздо интереснее.

Ладно. Ладно. Спокойнее.

Из интересного будет только бутылка пива и какая-нибудь дрянь по ТВ. Не так уж много ему и нужно после всё ещё непривычно напряжённой рабочей недели. Всё равно он бы вырубился, едва успев допить первую бутылку.

Но как назло, Ричарда почти весь день не было в офисе, а Руди внезапно стал чертовски убедительным в своих доводах. Дориан казался слишком, просто неестественно, заинтересованным в … чём-то, что лежало на столе Руди и ждало, пока тот потратит на это все выходные. И с чем Руди явно хотел остаться наедине. Извращенец. А сам Джон вдруг некстати задумался о том, как вообще синтетик проводил все те вечера, когда сам он всё же добирался до дома.

Вот тут-то он и сломался. Вспомнил об альтруизме и обо всех этих красивых историях о согревающем душу тепле совершенных добрых дел. Переутомление с отвычки – страшная штука, как оказалось.

И вот теперь Джон сидел с двухгодовалым младенцем на руках, потому что чёртов андроид внушает некоторым людям слишком много доверия. Кеннекс готов был поспорить на что угодно – девушка, которая с момента своего переезда с ним только здоровалась, ни за что бы не стала просить его посидеть с сыном, как бы срочно ей не нужно было на работу. Она бы нашла множество других вариантов, никак не касающихся Джона. Если бы, конечно, не столкнулась с ним на лестничной площадке пару часов назад. Как раз когда за его спиной любопытным щенком топтался Дориан.

Джон никогда и никому в этом не признается даже под пытками (хотя это засранец наверняка сканировал его пульс, хоть и промолчал... и, Господи, хорошо бы на это раз только пульс), но в первое мгновение он здорово струхнул. Дело с сексботами ещё крутилось в мозгу и, когда соседка, Шерон, окинула Дориана оценивающим взглядом, Кеннекс чуть не начал оправдываться.

Чёрт бы подрал тех идиотов, которые подарили Дориану такую внешность. Могли бы придумать что-нибудь более… обычное.

Если по правде, Джон был почти уверен, в няньки Шерон выбрала скорее Дориана, чем Джона. Вслух она, конечно, ничего не сказала, но уж слишком щедро сыпала комплиментами между жалобами на сменщицу, работодателя и внезапно уехавшую из города няню. Когда Джон это понял, совершенно неожиданно чувствовал себя оскорблённым. И это – ещё одна вещь, в которой Кеннекс никогда не признается, потому что подколки Дориана о его отношениях с детьми и кошками тоже до сих пор хорошо помнил. Так что Джон принял бой, хоть и не стал сообщать Дориану, что у них вроде как соревнование на лучшую няньку.

Да собственно и не смог бы, даже если бы захотел. Он бойкотировал Дориана уже полчаса.  
В конце концов, он взрослый мужик и уже имел дело с детьми. Даже такими маленькими как… Джоэль? Джаред? Джексон! Поэтому прочитанную Дорианом лекцию посчитал оскорбительной для себя, обозвал его читером и отправил на кухню. Хотя, кажется, полная сарказма просьба «побыть хорошим синтетиком и приготовить ребёнку ужин» пропала втуне.

С такой довольной рожей оскорблёнными не бывают.

Джон посмотрел на мальчишку, который, устроившись у него на коленях, как раз увлечённо пытался заплести косичку из браслетов на его запястье, и улыбнулся. И, конечно, именно в этот момент его идиотскому протезу нужно было подать голос впервые за последние несколько дней.  
Кеннекс уже приготовился успокаивать ревущего испуганного мальчугана, но тот оказался ребёнком своего времени, поэтому Джону пришлось отправиться в свою комнату и сменить домашние штаны на шорты.

Когда Дориан показался на пороге комнаты наперевес со стаканом сока и тарелкой каши, которую состряпал в соответствие с указаниями Шерон и информацией, почерпнутой из собственного «подсознания», Джексон с упоением тыкал пальцем в ставшую серебристой ногу Кеннекса. Джону оставалось только вовремя отводить любопытные ручонки от калибратора.

Дориан критически осмотрел их обоих, состроил невозмутимую физиономию и объявил ужин.  
А если Джону и показалось, что на лице напарника промелькнуло что-то, очень напоминающее гордость… мало ли что может показаться от недосыпа, да.

Чтобы накормить Джексона, им пришлось приложить все усилия и фантазию, на которые они только были способны. Было даже любопытно наблюдать за выражением лица Дориана, сменяющимся с каждым новым «самолётиком», «паровозиком» или «парашютиком». Кажется, синтетик начинал радоваться тому, что не был ребёнком. И к тому же, судя по самодовольно-ехидному взгляду, только что поставил Джону пару диагнозов. Говнюк.

После ужина настала очередь Дориана развлекать малыша и, если бы кто-то спросил Джона, то он бы сказал, что это не честно. Ему бы пришлось быть лошадью, принцессой и драконом одновременно или опять пожертвовать ногой.  
А Дориану было достаточно «поиграть» индикатором связи, чтобы завоевать всё внимание благодарной аудитории в лице Джексона. К тому же, как оказалось, синтетики из модели Дориана могут подражать человеческим голосам и голосам некоторых животных и птиц. А отдельные, не в меру язвительные представители, могли немудрёно, но художественно посвистеть. Джону было разрешено ассистировать.

Ещё часа через полтора, не выдержав мук погибающей гордости и торжества комплексов, Кеннекс оставил Дориана собирать использованные в представлениях игрушки и наводить порядок на кухне, а сам отправился укладывать Джексона спать.

Проворчав себе под нос не совсем лицеприятный ответ на прилетевшее в спину пожелание обращаться за помощью, Джон организовал на своей кровати уютное гнездо и, предоставив Джексону самому выбирать удобную позу для сна, задумался.

Сказок у него в доме не было, залезть в сеть незаметно он не мог, спрашивать у Дориана не станет, а читать ребёнку детективы… наверное, не лучшее решение.

Оставалось последнее средство и, будь Джон на месте ребёнка, он бы, наверное, всё же выбрал детектив. Видит Бог, голоса ни у кого из Кеннексов отродясь не водилось.

Единственной песней, которую Джон помнил дословно, была любимая песня родителей, под которую они познакомились в далёкой молодости.

Глубоко вздохнув, Джон понадеялся, что Джексон достаточно мал, чтобы обращать внимание на исполнение и не использует одну из прихваченных с собой игрушек вместо гнилого помидора.

Склонившись над кроватью, тихо, почти шепотом, так, чтобы точно не было слышно в гостиной или на кухне, Джон старательно напел первую строчку.

***

Осторожно подкравшись к спальне, Дориан прислонился к стене рядом с неплотно затворённой дверью и, мягко улыбнулся, услышав импровизированную колыбельную.  
Если бы кого-то интересовало его мнение, он бы сказал что так проникновенно «Хей, Джуд» не пели даже Битлз.


End file.
